


Velvetene Family

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: A fluffy idea popped into my head, so I rolled with it.Oobleck and Port are married and adopt Velvet.





	Velvetene Family

It wasn’t uncommon for faunus orphans to end up at Merchee’s orphanage, in fact, there were more than a few living there. The caretakers were nice enough people, they didn’t single the faunus children out like many other places would, nor did they turn a blind eye to any form of bullying, regardless of who, or rather what, the victim was. But that did not change the fact that other people weren’t as kind. It was harder for them to find homes for faunus children, adult faunus had their own children to take care of, so it was rare for a faunus couple to come seeking an adoption. Very few human couples adopted faunus children, so it wasn’t uncommon for a faunus orphan to spend the remainder of their childhood at the orphanage.

Velvet was no stranger to rejection. She’d been sent off to Merchee’s when she was 5, and now that she was 9, she had 4 years worth of rejections to adjust her to such a reality. She was one of 10 faunus living at the orphanage, out of 50 children altogether. She supposed to wasn’t a bad ratio, she’d heard that in other places that had more children, there were sometimes even fewer faunus children compared to human children. The staff were nice, they didn’t let the older children tugged at her loppish ears freely, nor did they let hem call her mean names or hurtful words. 

But still, she was all too used to rejection. As a faunus, her rabbit ears for some reason made her different from the human children who lacked such features. The human couples who came to adopt always looked at her with disgust. They didn’t need to say anything to get the message across; she was unwanted. She was too young to understand why being a faunus was such a bad thing to them, and why that made her undesirable in their eyes. She was just a child, and prejudice was too complex a concept for one such as herself to fully grasp, but she was aware of it.

She’d heard from some of the other children that people seeking to adopt would be coming today. The caretakers didn’t make a fuss about it, choosing not to force their wards to clean up or dress differently from how they were, nor did they try and make the place extra clean and presentable. This was an orphanage, not a store.

The other kids, particularly the human ones, were practically vibrating with excitement. Sence it was most likely a human couple coming, they were the ones most certain to be adopted. Velvet kept to herself. After 4 years in this place, she didn’t let herself hope. Even if the couple were a faunus one, or even rarer – humans willing to adopt faunus children – she had 49 other children to contend with, the odds weren’t at all in her favor. Unlike most of the others, she was quieter, softer spoken. It was unlikely she’d be noticed at all, let alone wanted.

 

Though she didn’t have hope for being adopted, Velvet was a child, and children were curious by nature. She watched from behind chocolate colored hair at a pair of men were led into the common room by one of the elder caretakers. She sat them down on a couch with a smile and warm words before leaving to go get them something to drink.

One man was big and chubby, with a thick mustache and eyebrows, his eyes were closed and his hair a consistent shade of grey. The man next to him was thinner, and looked taller, with marshy green hair and round glasses that hid his eyes. Both men were talking animatedly with each other, the green one moving his hands so fast it was hard to see them. She was too far from them to hear what they were saying, but they looked happy.

The couples that came in to adopt were usually a man and a woman, she’d never seen two men come in together. Was one a friend coming in place of the wife? The elder caretaker returned, a white tea set resting on a simple round trey. She served them both tea, from where she stood she could smell the warm aroma of vanilla and citrus. She watched the thin man add a touch of milk and a pinch of sugar as his friend added a splash of cream and several globs of sugar. The thin man didn’t seem bothered by this, but did say something to his friend. The caretaker laughed.

“Oh, I was wondering where you’d gone child.” She said.

Velvet blushed sheepishly as she realized the older caretaker had finally noticed her watching them. It wasn’t against the rules nor was she the only one doing it, but she still felt embarrassment for being caught.

“Come here.”

She did as requested and scampered up to the three sitting adults.

“This is Velvet Scarlatina, though she isn’t close to being one of the oldest children here, we have had her for several years now.” The caretaker said, sitting her down next to her.

“Ahh, hello there young miss.” The chubbier man said, smiling at her (or what looked to be a smile, his mustache made it hard to tell).

“This is Mr. Port and his husband Mr. Oobleck. They are experienced huntsmen who work at Beacon Academy.” The caretaker explained.

Velvet looked at them with the level of aww only a child could muster. She knew who huntsmen were, and what beacon academy was. She sometimes wondered if she might be able to become a huntress there. The caretakers had said it was possible, but that she would have to work very hard to do so.

“They’ve been married for a while now, and feel ready to finally raise a child together.” The caretaker continued.

“Yes, and were heard good noting but good things about this place from others, so we felt Merchee’s was a good place to start.” Mr. Oobleck added.

“Indeed, everyone here looks quite happy indeed.” Mr. Port agreed.

Velvet chewed on her bottom lip. They seemed like nice enough people, they hadn’t looked at her faunus ears like they were out of the ordinary. But even if they were willing to adopt a faunus like her, she was not the only one here. They might decide that they’d prefer another, more energetic child to her.

 

“So then, have you both come to a decision?” Mrs. Tamura asked.

Oobleck exchanged glances with his husband. They’d both come to an agreement earlier, but it was always good to confirm one last time.

“Yes, we’ve decided to adopt miss Scarlatina.” He said.

“Ahh, her, alright, let me go get the paperwork then, I’ll leave it to you both to inform her of this development.” Mrs. Tamura said. “I suppose calmer children do often make the best first child, but that is just my humble opinion.

The pair thanked the older woman as she left to acquire the needed paperwork to make the adoption official. They’d last seen the faunus girl outside, so that was a good first place to look. 

They found Velvet outside, sitting under the shade of an old pine tree. She was watching the other children play, but seemed to be a level of contempt just watching them. That didn’t mean she didn’t look lonely. Oobleck new the feeling, of both wanting company yet also wanting to be alone. She didn’t notice their approach, not until they’d gotten close.

She stared at them bewildered, looking around to make sure they were heading for her, and not another child in her direction. He waved at her. Joining her under the tree, Peter sat down while he was content to continue standing, leaning back against the tree.

“Hello again.” He said. 

velvet nodded, eyeing them both wearily, like a cornered animal.

“Little miss, are you watching because you feel like it?” Peter asked.

She nodded again.

“Heh, you Mewy both.”

“P-Peter!” Oobleck yelped.

“But it is true.” His husband responded.

“That isn’t what I’m raising my voice about!”

“Who’s Mewy?” Velvet asked.

Oobleck sighed. “My first name is Bartholomew, and as you can guess, my husband decided to shorten it.”

“You weren’t complaining when I was using it earlier.” Peter pointed out.

Oobleck opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he noticed something: Velvet was giggling. Her cheeks had become rosy and her mouth was split into a big smile, her rabbit ears even bounced as she laughed. His expression softened as he admired the sight.

“Well, at least one of us finds this funny.”

Velvet’s giggling tapered off into puffy snickering before becoming quiet. She looked up at them with big brown eyes, a small smile lasting on her lips.

“Now that Peter’s broken the ice, Velvet, do you know why we're here?”

“To adopt someone!” She responded.

Oobleck snorted at the smart-aleck response. Yes, she’d fit in nicely into their family.

“True, but do you know why we’re here now with you?”

Velvet crinkled her brow in through, pursing her lips as she thought about his question.

“Because… because you want to adopt me…!”

She looked at them hesitantly, eyes uncertain. Mrs. Tamura had mentioned that their faunus wards had a harder time finding families, and that Velvet had been with them for several years now. She’d probably buried all hope of finding a home a long time ago. It reminded him of how he was before attending beacon and meeting Peter. Back then, he’d given up hope of fitting in, of having friends.

“Yes, we want to have you as our beloved daughter.” He said.

Velvet’s face scrunched up as tears formed in her eyes.

“Y-you really mean it?” She asked.

“Why else would we be here if we didn’t mean it?” Peter said. “Huntsmen don’t go around playing with the emotions of others, especially not little girls’.”

Velvet let out a wail and threw herself at Peter, crying as she pressed her face into his shirt. Oobleck knelt down so he could join his husband in a family hug with their newest member of the family.

“I think Mrs. Tamura has the paperwork by now, let’s go fill that out.” He said.

“Good idea, then we can celebrate this new development with some ice cream.” Peter agreed.

“Ice cream! Ice cream!” Velvet shrieked in joy.

Peter passed their daughter to Oobleck before getting up. The three made their way back inside to finish the closing of this new beginning.


End file.
